Take You're Photo!
by Unknown.LalachI
Summary: Yesung yang seoarang Photographer di kampusnya, jatuh hati kepada pemuda manis bernama Ryeowookie itu. "Splaash! Ku dapatkan fotomu! Hm.. kau manis juga ya?" YEWOOK. YAOI. Mind to Rnr?


**TAKE YOU'R PHOTO**

**A Super Junior fanfic © Me**

**Super junior © God and themselves**

**YeWook**

**Warning: Sorry buat ide fic nya yang pasaran, Shonen-ai, typo, and gaje -_- dibuat hanya hasil (?) menggalau author gara-gara sebuah boyband baru namanya B1A4 *gak ada hubungannya* ayo chingu liat-liat boyband baru itu tuh, cakep-cakep deh membernya *plaak dilarang promosi XD*. Reted nya T kok. Genrenya Romance? Ato Friendship? Suka-suka readers aja yaa….**

**Listening to: A-Yo SHINee, Replay SHINee and OK! B1A4.**

* * *

"_**Splaash! Ku dapatkan fotomu! Hm.. kau manis juga ya?" **_

_**.**_

* * *

**~ooOoOooOooOooOooOooOoo~**

**.**

**.**

**Yesung P.O.V**

Ku arahkan kameraku pada objek itu. Objek yang sudah ku perhatikan dari tadi. Namja mungil itu. Cukup melihatnya dari sini saja, aku dapat melihat dengan seksama semua gerak-geriknya. Ku rapatkan tubuhku pada daundaun pendek yang rindang itu. Dengan sigap, ku keluarkan kameraku. Ku pandangi anak itu dengan seksama, ku arahkan lensa kameraku. Memutar titik focus dan mengatur objek agar tidak blur. Sudah ku atur cahaya nya supaya pas dengan wajahnya yang putih, serta background dedaunan. Yup, aku sebagai seorang fotografer, bukan stalker. Hehe, memang lagak ku seperti stalker. Mengintai setiap geraknya, yang menurutku menarik. Ketika objeknya sudah pas, aku menekan tombol kamera. Yep… han dul set dan…,

_Splash_

Hal yang kutakutkan terjadi. Entah kenapa, setiap aku ingin memetik tombol kamera—yang menurutku sudah cocok untuk di foto, dia malah pergi. Hasil jepretanku hanya sebuah siluet, deh. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Entah dia punya indra keenam atau apa—mungkin menyadari lensa kameraku ini, dia selalu menghindar. Oh No. aku akan pameran foto besok wahai objek ku yang manis. Ku arahkan mataku ke arahnya. Hanya terlihat punggung kecilnya dari sini. Makin lama, makin jauh. Entah kena ilham apa, langsung ku arahkan kamera ku ke arahnya. Mengatur cahaya dan focusnya, dan_…. _

_Splash._

Aku berhasil mendapatkan fotonya. Oke, bukan ianya, tapi punggungnya serta seluruh belakang tubuhnya dengan ku tambahkan efek sepia. Dedaunan di taman kampus ini memang bagus jadi background, apalagi pohon-pohonnya yang rindang. Tapi yang paling indah tetap objectnya.. hehe.

Ah! Mianhe! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kim JongWoon. Kalian boleh panggil aku Yesung. Dan, objek indah itu—err maksud ku teman sekampusku, namanya Ryewook. Dia manis sekali, haha. Aku suka semua darinya—m-maksudku bukan suka cinta, secara aku dan dia sama-sama namja. Maksudnya suka dalam arti kagum. Megangumi sosoknya yang polos, manis dan… misterius. Itu menurutku sih, habisnya dia tertutup sekali sih. Berkomunikasi saja aku dengannya hampir tidak pernah. Tapi entah mengapa, aku yang kuliah di jurusan fotografi ini, nekat sekali menjadikan dia sebagai objek untuk pameran fotoku besok. Tertantang untuk memotretnya, tentu saja. Tapi, aku ingin yang _snapshoot._ Menurutku, foto seperti itu bagus dan punya arti seni lain. Seperti hasil potretan temanku, Doghae. Ia menggunakan objek kekasihnya untuk pameran kemarin. Aku juga ingin coba. Dan entah kenapa, setiap kali aku ingin memotretnya—tentu dengan diam-diam—dia pasti menyadari lensa kameraku dan langsung menjauh. Susah? Memang. Menyerah? Oh, tidak. Bukan Yesung namanya kalau menyerah dengan seseosok namja manis seperti dia. Tantangan buatku malah. Ok, sekarang aku sudah cukup puas, dengan hasil potretanku hari ini. ku masukkan filmnya ke dalam tas kameraku dan keluar dari tempat persembunyianku (?).

"Yesung hyung! Kau dimana? Ku cari-cari tahu!" sebuah suara berat menyapaku dari belakang. Aku menoleh, oh, Minho ternyata

"Hehehhe, aku berhasil dong Min…. coba lihat hasil potretanku ini.." banggaku sambil menunjukkan foto Wookie—yang lebih akrab dipanggil begitu— kepada Minho.

"Waw…. Ini bagus hyung! Kayaknya bakal ada yang sukses nih pamerannya besok… ya fighting ya Hyung! And Mian… aku tidak bisa berkunjung besok ke pameranmu…" kata Minho dengan sesal.

"Gwenchana…. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya ku sambil memasukkan tas kameraku ke dalam tas gemblokku.

"Huh… si Taemin minta di temani belajar buat ujian tengah…" kata Minho sambil sedikit meringis. Aku tersenyum menatap dongsaengku itu.

"Hahahha… kau kan pacar yang baik… ajari dia ya, tidak apa-apa kok, ada Donghae mau menemaniku.." ucapku sambil melambai meninggalkan taman.

"Ok hyung!" kata Minho sambil meneriaki ku. Aku hanya mengangat jempol ku tinggi-tinggi biar si jangkung itu lihat dari belakang.

Lumayan… dapat foto Wookie, konsumsi pribadi, hehehe….

.

* * *

Hari mulai gelap. Ku mulai membereskan barang-barangku yang masih berserakan di ruang kelas. Sebenarnya, kalau tidak ada kesalahan tadi siang, aku bisa pulang lebih cepat.

_Flashback_

"MWO?" seru ku cukup kencang di tempat cuci foto tersebut.

"M-m-maafkan kami tuan…. Ini benar-benar kesalahan teknis pegawai kami…" ucap boss pemilik tempat itu dengan gugup.

"B-bukan begitu… saya besok ada pameran, kalau sekarang fotonya salah cetak, bagaimana pameran saya besok?" kataku sedikit menaikkan oktaf suaraku.

Oke, aku benar-benar frustasi sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, foto Wookie yang kudapatkan susah payah tadi salah cetak dan…. Benar-benar hancur! Omona… bagaimana nasib ku… T.T

"Kami benar-benar minta maaf… kami akan betulkan foto yang tuan minta cetak tadi, biar kami ulang…" kata boss itu sambil memanggil seorang pegawainya.

"Tinggalkan saja filmnya disini, nanti sore akan kami kabarkan ke tuan.." kata boss itu sambil menatapku. Aku hanya mengganguk putus asa. Sebenarnya, hari ini, foto itu akan dibawakan kepada dosenku agar bisa dinilai. Jadi tunggu sampai sore deh…

_Flashback end_

"Ah… dosen itu masih ada tidak ya sekarang? Coba cek dulu ah.." gumamku sambil menggeser pintu kelasku. Ku langkahkan kakiku ke ruang guru. Mencoba berharap semoga-dosen-itu-masih-disini.

Kugeser pintu ruang guru. Dan… dosen itu masih ada! Syukurlah….

"Ah.. Jongwoon-sshi, lama sekali.. kau membuat janji padaku tadi jam setengah 2 siang lho… sekarang sudah jam setengah 5.." katanya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. Aku hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Mianhae.. tadi ada kesalahan teknis di percetakan… sekarang sudah beres kok, silahkan dinilai…" katakus ambil mengeluarkan foto Wookie. Sebenarnya aku malu juga sih, hehe.

"Hm… ini punya arti seni yang bagus… bagaimana kau memotretnya?" tanya dosen itu sambil mengamati foto tersebut. Aku hanya tersenyum simple.

"Hukum optik tetap saya pakai, sama seperti menggunakan kamera esseller atau kamera digital. Saya mengatur agar matahari berada di belakang gambar, jadi gambar akan siluet." Kataku sambil menunujuk ke fotonya.

"Lalu saya tambahkan efek sepia dengan efek pin hole biar terkesan titik pusat ada pada sang objek.." kataku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hm… kau memang salah satu mahasiswaku yang kubanggakan, Jongwoon-sshi.." katanya sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi.. ini bisa dipakai untuk pameran?" kataku sambil mengambil foto Wookie.

"Tentu.. tapi kalau boleh saya tahu, ini siapa yang kau foto ini? sepertinya saya kenal.." kata dosen itu sambil tersneyum jahil padaku. Aku langsung tergelak.

"Itu Kim Ryeowook … baiklah pak, saya bisa pulang kan?" kataku sambil nyengir.

"Hahaha… arraseo arraseo…" kata dosen itu.

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kampus. Puas? Tentu saja! Aku akan pameran foto besok! Bakal banyak yang akan datang ke gallery ku dengan foto Wookie sebagai gambar utamanya… hihihi..

.

Ketika aku sedang menuruni tangga, entah dengan kelirunya—atau dengan babbo nya aku menabrak seseorang sampai ia terjungkal kebelakang.

"Ah…Mianhe!" kataku panik sambil membantu orang itu berdiri. Dan yang lebih membuatku panik lagi…. Orang itu adalah **KIM RYEOWOOK! ***ok ini lebay-_-*

"Ah.. gwenchana… " katanya dengan suara yang seperti tenggelam di tenggorokan. Dapat kulihat wajahnya memerah. Aku merasa bersalah sekali.

"E-eh… kau benar-benar tak apa? Wajahmu merah sekali.." kataku sambil menyetuh wajahnya. Dia hanya tersentak dan menepis tanganku.

"Ani! Aku baik-baik saja hyung…pulanglah.." katanya sambil bergerak maju melewatiku. Kupastikan wajahku pasti terpampang dengan babbonya. Kau sungguh BABBO! DX

.

* * *

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Sungguh, aku tidak bisa tidur malam ini. ku bolak-balikkan badanku yang—kerempeng ini (-_-) di tempat tidurku. Aku tak bisa melupakan suaranya. Tak bisa melupakan sosoknya yang gugup. Wajahnya yang merah… adaw! Aku benar-benar gila. Wahai yoeja mana saja… tolonglah aku! Masalah percintaanku sudah mulai abnormal! Gyaaaa! DX

"_**~A-yo, himi deulttaen duntadak rhythm-e gidaeyeo oh, **_

_**neol hyanghan uriye noraero, oh**_

_**Modu a-yo, modu a-yo~"**_

Ponsel ku berdering. Aku yang sedang guling-guling (?) pun akhirnya beranjak dari kasurku dan mengambil ponselku. Dan lihat siapa yang menelpon!

*SFX:JENGJENGJENGXD*

Gak ada nomornya! *plaak*

Oke sekarang serius…

"Hm… nomor siapa ini?" kataku sambil mengerutkan keningku. Tidak ada contacts name nya… angkat saja ah…

"_Annyeonghaseo… maaf mengganggumu malam-malam hyung.." _

"Nae… ini siapa?" tanyaku. Aku harus waspada, sekarang banayak sekali penipuan -_-

"_Mianhae… ini aku, Ryewook, yang tadi tertabrak di kampus…." _

DEG

DEG

DEG

I-ini Wookie?

"A-ah… a-ada apa ya?" kataku sambil sekuat tenaga menahan suaraku agar tetap stabil. Aku gugup semuanya! Orang yang kusukai menelpon ku!

"Ma-maaf ya hyung atas kejadian di tangga tadi sore.." katanya malu-malu.

"Tidak apa kok, eh ngomong-ngomong kau dapat nomor telephone ku dari mana?" kataku basa basi. Aku tak dengar suara apapun dari seberang sana, hanya sayup-sayup terdengar desah kecil.

"Hm…. Malam hyung, annyeong," dan, putus. Aku hanya terkesiap tak mengerti. Sebenarnya, apa yang dipikirkan Wookie?

Dan sumpah, aku pastikan mataku berkantong ketika menghadiri pameranku besok.

* * *

**~ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo~**

**.**

Senang dapat melihat orang-orang banyak mengunjungi galleryku. Ku lemparkan senyum manisku ke para pengunjung. Yang paling kusenangi lagi… pameran ini sanagat sukses! Banyak sekali anak-anak dari fakultas lain ke gallery ku, bahkan ada anak universitas lain datang untuk meneliti foto-foto ku. Banyak sekali komentar yang masuk ketika melihat foto utama, yaitu foto Wookie. Banyak anak fakultas lain yang datang untuk meneliti, bahkan menanyakan langsung dengan ku. Aku senang sekali. Ku bilang saja, kalau arti dari foto itu banyak. Mulai dari kesepian, sampai cinta. Hahahaha, untuk cinta, itu memang benar.( ^.^)V

"Hey! Yesung hyung! Aku disini!" aduh. Si ikan baru datang setelah 45 menit pameranku di buka. Dasar, sahabat bukan sih dia?

"Ah, kau SANGAT terlambat Lee-sshi.." kataku sambil memasang wajah masam. Aku terpaksa melayani sendiri orang-orang yang tak henti-henti nya mewawancaraiku. Dan tanpa Si ikan itu.

"Mianhe… aku banyak tugas hyung.. ini pun belum selesai.." katanya dengan tampang melas. Aku hanya terkikik melihat wajahnya tampannya yang makin mirip fishy itu. *piss elfishy XD*

"Haah… yesungdah, gimana hyung? Kayaknya sukses deh.." katanya sambil mengadahkan kepalanya kea rah sekeliling gallery. Aku juga ikut melengahkan kepalaku, dan… menemukan sebuah sosok. Sosok yang membuatku stress sementara ini. Kim Ryeowook.

* * *

**~ooOooOooOooOooOooOoo~**

Sorepun datang menjemput Seoul. Kilauan cahaya senjanya—yang berwarna oranye ke unguan— menusuk lensa kameraku, mengedarkan object yang ingin ku petik. Ku pandangi langit keoranye-an itu. Indah. Ku arahkan kameraku ke arah langit, dan memutar-mutar lensa kameraku. Mengikuti arah awan senja yang mulai bergerak lambat. Memutar titik objek, dan menjepretnya.

_Splash _

Ku angkat kameraku untuk melihat hasilnya. Bagus. Efek keuguan yang ada di pinggirannya lah yang mempercantik foto senja itu. Aku tersenyum puas. Semenjak pameranku selesai, 2 hari yang lalu, aku tepar di rumah. Tak menyentuh kameraku. Sekarang, pemandangan di taman kampusku ini tak boleh dilewati. Cantik, taman kami punya banyak pohon rindang. Menjadi tempat favoriteku. Ku lepas filmnya dari kameranya, dan berjalan kecil menelusuri taman. Kugunakan kamera digital saja untuk memotret sambil berjalan. Setelah sampai di pintu gerbang kampusku, aku dapat melihat beberapa mahasiswa yang masih menunggu bis di depan. Aku bergabung dengan mereka. Menunggu bis.

Ku edarkan pandanganku ke beberapa yoeja. Mereka terlihat cantik-cantik. Telintas di kepalaku untuk memotret mereka. Ku ambil kameraku, dan memotretnya. Hanya sebuah pekerjaan iseng, tapi bernilai tinggi. Menurutku, sih. Karena dimataku, seni adalah kehidupanku. Hampir setengah dari hidupku kuhabiskan untuk seni. Aku mencintainya. _Because art is my life_. Sesuai dengan namaku, yang berarti _art of voice_, oh jangan salah. Aku juga pandai menyanyi. Kemampuan ini tapi tak kukembangkan. Biar saja mengalir untuk senandung-senandung kecilku ketika bosan.

* * *

Hari ini, kampusku lengang. Mungkin karena ini hari senin, banyak yang mengambil jam kampus sekitar jam 10-an. Hanya aku yang berjalan di koridor tempat penghubung antar ruang kelas, dan ruang dosen. Ku langkahkan kakiku kea arah ruang dosen. Kalau saja dosen itu tak menyuruhku ke kampus, mana mugkin aku datang.

Ku geser pintu ruangan itu. Yah, kalau dosen sih pasti ada jam berapa saja. Terlihat beberapa dosen yang sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya, dan ada juga mahasisiwa yang berkonsultasi dengan dosennya. Ku arahkan kakiku kemeja dosen pembimbingku. Terlihat dia sudah stand by dengan kemeja kotak-kotaknya.

"Ada apa bapak memanggil saya?" kataku sembari menarik kursi agar bisa duduk berhadapan dengannya. Dia hanya menegeluarkan beberapa carik kertas berisi dokumen-dokumen, sepertinya.

"Hm.. Jongwoon-sshi, aku ada tugas untukmu,"

"Apa itu? Apa ada tugas untuk memotret di pernikahan lagi?" kataku sembari gelak tawa. Dosen itu hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Hm… begini, aku ingin aku bekerja sama dengan seseorang untuk tugas ini,"

"Dengan siapa pak?"

"Sudah ku pilihkan kok, orangnya, silahkan masuk…" dosen itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju pintu masuk. Ku lihat dia kembali dengan seseorang dan…

Omona.

Itu Wookie.

* * *

Aku masih tak bergeming untuk saat-saat ini. yang jelas, dosenku ini mengajak Wookie untuk kerjasama. Entah apa alasannya, aku belum dengar. Yang jelas, aku malu setengah mati!

"Hm… mumpung kalian sudah ada disini, saya akan bicarakan tugas kalian…" kata dosen itu sambil mengambil secarik kertas.

"Kau—Jongwoon, dan kau, Ryeowook, kalian akan mengikuti lomba fotografer model di Mokpo minggu depan.." katanya sambil menatap harap kepadaku. Ku lirik Wookie, dia masih duduk terdiam dan mencoba mendengarkan dosen ini dengan seksama.

"Hm, kalian pasti bertanya, kenapa harus kalian yang ku kirim untuk mewakili Universitas kita…" kata dosen itu menatapku lagi. Mendengus kecil, aku arahkan pandangan ku kea rah Wookie yang wajahnya memang manis.

"Anu… kenapa saya pak? Jelas-jelas saya tidak ada bakat sama sekali di bidang fotomodel…" kata Wookie.

"Karena, kau punya wajah menarik, Ryeowook-sshi," kata dosen itu sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tapi… saya takut hanya dapat merepotkan Yesung hyung.." katanya melirik ku kecil. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Gampang saja, lombanya itu temanya bebas, terserah bagaimana imajinasi sang fotografer, yang jelas, fotonya harus di Seoul, lalu kirim ke Mokpo, setelah mendapat pemberitahuan, saya akan kesana mengambil pengunguman…" kata dosen itu sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas padaku.

"Itu formulirnya, silahkan isi, ku harap kau bisa memenangkan ini, Jongwoon-sshi.." kata dosen itu tersenyum padaku.

"Ah, gomawo.." kataku sambil senyum berseri-seri.

"Baiklah, mulailah dari sekarang merancang, kuharap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik.." kata dosen itu sambil menjabat tanganku dan Wookie.

* * *

Ku rentangkan tubuhku ke kasur. Mengingat-ingat apa yang sudah terjadi hari ini. sekarang masih jam 12-an. Tapi rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat esok hari. Aku dan Wookie akan ken—ups salah… bukan ken***, tapi menemaninya membeli perlengkapan untuk pemotretan ke pasar. Haha… kenapa aku beranggapan menemani orang ke pasar sama dengan ken***? Gila kali ya? -_-

**ooOooOooOoo**

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah restoran cepat saji dekat apartemen, ternyata perutku sudah tidak bisa kompromi lagi. Ku ambil kursi dekat jendela menuju keluar, melihat para pejalan kaki dan mobil mobil melesat melintasi jalan kota Seoul ini. Ku ambil handphone ku dan menempelkannya di jendela. Memotretnya.

_Klik_

Terdapat sebuah pemandangan sibuk di layar hapeku. Oke, ku akui ini pekerjaan iseng, siapa coba yang mau memotret jalanan kecuali orang itu tak ada kerjaan? Tapi, keisenganku inilah yang mendorongku untuk menjadi fotografer. Entah melihat dari sisi apa, aku selalu suka memotret tanpa tema. Aku suka sekali memotret asal-asalan. Karena menurutku, seni itu tak dinilai dari caranya dibuat, melainkan dari yang sudah terbuat. Itu menurutku sih.

"Silahkan tuan, pesanannya.." seorang pelayan menghampiri mejaku sambil membawa makanan cepat saji. Aku langsung berterima kasih dan pelayan itu pergi kembali bekerja. Ku ambil sebuah chesse burger kesukaanku, dan larut dalam nikmatnya makan siang (?).

"Permisi…" sesorang dari arah belakang menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Nae…" kataku sambil membalikkan badanku.

Dan… betapa terkejutnya aku kalau yang menepuk pundakku adalah Wookie!

"H-hyung… sedang apa disini.." katanya dengan wajah yang memerah. Sampai saat ini, aku tak mengerti, kenapa setiap Wookie berhadapan denganku, mukanya langsung merah.

"Aku hanya makan siang.." ucapku sambil tersenyum

"Oh.. bolehkah aku duduk disin hyung? Hyung makan sendiri saja?" tanyanya ramah. Sebuah senyum manis dia berikan padaku.

"Silahkan.. yep aku makan sendiri hari ini…" kataku sambl meminum minuman bersoda. Dapat kulihat keningnya mengkerut.

"Hm.. memangnya hyung biasanya makan bersama orang lain ya?" katanya sambil memakan burgernya. Aku mengangguk.

"Ya, si Dongahe… adik kelasku, biasanya dia yang menemaniku makan.." kataku dengan muka kekenyangan.

"Oh.. apakah aku tidak menggangumu, hyung?" katanya sambil menatapku. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Nae… aku malah senang.. ada yang menemaniku makan.." kataku sambil terkekeh. Dapat kulihat senyuman dari wajah Wookie.

"Hyung… kita akan ke Incheon kan besok membeli perlengkapan.." katanya sambil malu-malu. Wajahnya yang malu-malu itu aku suka.

"Ya.. hehehe besok ya di stasiun jam 8 pagi.. oh ya aku sudah selesai.. aku duluan ya Wookie.." kataku sambil beranjak dari tempat duduk ku.

"Nae, selamat istirahat hyung…" katanya sambil tersenyum. Ku langkahkan kakiku keluar restoran.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Masa aku baru deg-degan sekarang….? Jantungku berdetak tak karuan dan wajahku memanas. Oh no! Kim Jongwoon… kau abnormal sekarang!

* * *

Ku lirik jam tanganku. Pukul 8.00 tepat. Dan seharusnya Wookie datang jam 8 seperti yang di janjikan. Kusandarkan puggungguku ke tembok stasiun Seoul. Ku keraskan suara lagu di headset ku. Ku putar lagu kesukaan ku di playlist. Ku edarkan pandangan ke papan keberangkatan kereta hari ini. Ke incheon jam 8.30. Ku kira Wookie tak kan telat. Ku ambil handphone di saku ku, mencoba untuk mengirim pesan untuknya.

_**Wookie, kau dimana? Sekarang sudah jam 8.15, sedangkan keretanya jam 8.30, cepat ke stasiun ya !**_

_**Yesung**_

Ku rasa pesan singkat itu cukup untuk memberitahu Wookie. Kembali ku sandarkan punggungung ku di tiang. Tak lama setelah itu… aku melihat dari arah pintu masuk stasiun, seorang namja… Ah.. itu Wookie. Eh? Kenapa dia bersama namja lain?

**TBC~**

**Kali ini author yang udah mulai gila bikin ff yewook. Please review ya reader. *nangis***


End file.
